The present invention is directed to a pneumatic lockout device and, more particularly, to a pneumatic lockout device having the ability to lockout a large range of male pneumatic fittings.
Pneumatic lockout devices intended to block a male pneumatic fitting from engaging a female pneumatic fitting are known in the lockout industry. One such device is Prinzing Enterprises, Inc.'s pneumatic plug lockout, identified as part number PLO27E. This box-style lockout includes two box halves connected by a hinge, with a variety of circular openings between the halves to allow the device to be closed on the locking groove of a male pneumatic fitting. The two halves can then be locked together to prevent opening the device to remove the fitting secured therein. However, this lockout device is relatively large and difficult to use in tight spaces. Moreover, this lockout device can be removed with moderate force with the padlock still in place.
Another lockout device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,857, owned by Brady Worldwide, Inc. The air lockout device is applied to a male fitting, isolating equipment from all compressed air sources. The center of the device allows for permanent storage on an air hose and a loop on the side can be used to hang the hose and lockout device. A padlock with ¼ or 9/32 inch shackle diameter is required. The padlock must be fully removed to remove the lockout device from the fitting. However, this device is specific to one size fitting. Although Brady Worldwide also offers a Y-shaped variation of this air lockout device that offers three hole sizes to fit three different fittings, this Y-shaped lockout device still only accommodates three different size fittings. Moreover, if an incorrect lock size is used, the padlock shank may fail to engage the fitting properly and the lockout device could be removed from the fitting without first removing the padlock.
Yet another lockout device is the SHOCK-STOP® electrical lockout device offered by Brady Worldwide. This lockout device consists of two octagonal-shaped plates secured to each other, with each plate having a receiving member for securing a fitting therein. However, this lockout device is specific to one size fitting, and cannot lockout pneumatic fittings.